Forgotten Descendent
by firenaux
Summary: OC finds his way into the past but he shrank, now hes only eight years old and he forgets who he was before, and the Inu gang follow him through his quest to find why the demons chase him.
1. Shrunk!

Forgotten Descendant

Chapter 1: Shrunk!

By Jordan Hartley

I don't own Inuyasha

There he was, just sitting and thinking of what to do when a small glowing ball rolls down the hill behind his school, it rolls right to him and stops, even though he was only halfway down the hill. He picked it up so he could ask who's it was and if it had just been dropped, but he slips. He started sliding down the hill fearing the cement below, when he kept sliding he opened his eyes that he hadn't realized were closed and was dunked into water.

He come up sputtering and hears a voice say, "Oh a human… shall we eat it?"

Another voice says, "Of course!" He twirled to see two snake demons slithering towards him.

He yells, "Wait don't eat me I'm a…" He stops as an arrow flies through one demon and another comes right after at the other demon.

The boy turns to see a woman in red and white coming closer, she said, "Are ye hurt child?"

He said, "I'm not a child, I'm 17!"

She looks at him and says, "But you can't be more than 8." He looks down and sees short legs and tiny hands; he looks into the water, it was the face of an 8 year old. He feels himself fall back on the grass.

He awakens to see the ceiling of a hut. He sits up and looks around, no one was here, he looks closely at the walls and they seem outdated, no metal, cement, or plaster, just wood. He stands up and walks out the door but he stops when he sees people in kimonos, he looked down to see he was too. It was dark blue with a lighter blue stripe at the bottom. He walked out towards a field and trips over a rock and cuts his knee, such a weak body. A girl walks out from the house and runs off when she saw him. He drags himself over to a tree and sits as the girl comes back dragging the woman in red and white.

She kneels down beside him and says, "What happened?"

He shrugs, "I tripped."

She says, "This may hurt." She rubs some stuff on his cut and he winces.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a very high voice.

She just sighed and wrapped a cloth around his leg, "It might get infected so keep it wrapped."

A girl in a school uniform walked up and said, "Kaede what are you doing?"

She seemed normal so he said, "Where is this, why is everything so primitive and why am I only 8?"

The girl said, "What? Do you mean you aren't from this time? This is the Feudal Era, 500 years from my time."

A man in a red outfit comes around the corner and stands in front of the boy as the man says, "Kagome what are you doing? We've been waiting for you."

The boy looks up to see the man has dog-ears; the boy reaches up and says, "You're a half-demon? Aren't you?" He pulls Inuyasha's ears and says, "I didn't know there were any other…"

The man growls and throws him into a tree, he hits his head and lands in a heap, the girl named Kagome said, "Inuyasha, why did you do that?"

Inuyasha answered, "He pulled my ears!"

Kagome said, "How did he know you were a half-demon? He said he was from my time."

The boy said, "Can someone… help... me… please?" He was getting dizzy and felt himself fall asleep.


	2. The Jewel of the Forgotten Descendent

Forgotten

Chapter 2: The Jewel of the Forgotten Descendent

By Jordan Hartley

I don't own Inuyasha

The boy woke in a hut, there was whispering and he sat up and his stomach grumbled, "Hungry," he stated. Someone gave him a bowl of stew and he started eating, "Where am I?" he asked between bites.

"My home," said a lady in red and white.

He nodded and said, "Who are all of you?" he pointed to all of the people around the fire.

A girl in green and white said, "I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha," the man in a red haori, "Miroku," a man in purple, "Shippou," a small kid with a fox tail, "Sango and Kirara," a woman and a two tailed cat.

The woman in red and white said, "I'm Kaede."

The boy nods and waves as each are introduced, and then he says, "Who am I?"

Their smiles disappear and the woman in red and white, Kaede, says, "Don't you remember?" He shakes his head and Kagome yells, "Sit!"

The man in red, Inuyasha, is pulled to the ground, he yells, "Hey! What was that for?"

Kagome yells, "For hitting him too hard and giving him amnesia!"

The boy whispers, "Can you be quiet, my head hurts." They went on without hearing him and he moves over to sit behind the woman, Sango, and the cat with two tails, Kirara, came over and sat by his leg, he pets its head as a memory slowly surfaced, a blue ball of some sort, rolling. It must be important for him to remember so he starts crawling around looking for it, he spot something glittering in the corner and picked it up, he walks to Kaede and says, "I found it. Auntie Kaede look!" He hears giggling from Shippou but he opens his hands to show her. She smiles but gasps as she sees what it is.

"A sacred jewel?" she says.

Shippou walks up and says, "Wow, it really does look like it."

The boy held it, "Its special, because it found me."

They looked at him weird and Kaede said, "Can I see it?" He nods and she takes it in her hands, "Kagome, can you sense the sacred jewel?" she said.

Kagome stopped fighting and said, "No, why?"

Kaede said, "Never mind. Here you go." She handed it back to him and he clutched it.

"Thank you Auntie," he said.

Shippou laughs but Kaede smiles at the name and said, "Rest, we'll talk in the morning." He went to lie down as the argument between Kagome and Inuyasha trailed on.

He woke up and started to stand, it was light out and only Kaede sat nearby. His stomach grumbled and he walked over to Kaede slowly and said, "I'm hungry Auntie."

She looked up and smiled and gave him a small fish and a bowl of rice, he sat and ate them quietly until Kaede said, "About the jewel you found."

Without looking up he said, "The Jewel of the Chosen Descendent."

Kaede gasped as power emanated from the child, "What?" she asked.

He looked up, "Something wrong Auntie?"

The power dispersed and Kaede shook, "No, no nothings wrong." He looked at her worriedly and she smiled reassuringly. When he finished eating Kaede said, "Why don't you go play, its about mid morning now."

He smiled and said, "Okay," then he went out.

The boy walked towards a field, he smelt something to the side and walked over to a small flower, he sat and picked some. "What are you doing?" asked a voice.

The boy turned to see Shippou, "Picking flowers, don't they smell nice."

Shippou nodded and said, "But its only very faint, how can you smell it?"

The boy wasn't listening and he said, "You're a fox demon right?"

Shippou said, "Yeah, your not any normal human are you?"

The boy stood up and said, "That I can't tell you."

Shippou said, "Huh?" The boy walks away and Shippou follows, they walk around as the boy picks herbs and flowers and Shippou watches him closely.

Shippou suddenly realizes where they were and looks at the well in the middle of the clearing, then he hears a voice, "If I hurry I might be able to get away."

Shippou turns to say to the boy that Kagome was coming when he sees the boy standing on the edge of the well, Shippou says, "Wait!" He ran forward and caught the edge of the boy's kimono and was pulled down, they fell and Kagome's voice disappeared.

A/N:

MY SECOND CHAPTER YEAH!

Oh, and btw the boy is my oc.

It took me forever to write cause I kept changing it halfway through but I finished.

I really hope you like this so R and R


	3. Through the well

Forgotten

Chapter 3: Through the well

By Jordan Hartley

I do not own Inuyasha

Shippou looked around as the two flew through a world of blue light, it came from the boy, Shippou looked at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and was holding the blue jewel. It all stopped and they sat at the bottom of the well. Shippou said, "That was weird, lets get out of here." He grabbed the boy and started to climb out of the well. "We should go back to the village so…" Shippou looked into the inside of a well house, "What? Where are we?" asked Shippou.

The boy he was holding on to said, "I don't know, but how'd we get here?" Shippou looked around and walked out.

"Come on let's look around," Shippou said.

The boy followed and said, "This is different, this is a shrine."

Shippou said, "I can never understand you."

Shippou looked up as an old man ran from the house a little ways off screaming, "Demon! A demon has come through the well!"

A boy ran up to him and said, "Grandpa calm down! We don't know if their Kagome's friends or not." The boy walks past the old man and says, "Did you come from Inuyasha's time?"

Shippou says, "Yeah, we're Kagome's friends, is this her home?"

A woman walks up to the boy and says, "Sota, who are they?"

Shippou said, "I'm Shippou, and this is… well he doesn't remember his name."

The woman said, "How sad."

Sota said, "I'm Sota, as you heard, I'm Kagome's brother."

"Hello? Can someone help me out?" a voice called from the well.

"Kagome!" said the woman, she ran over to the well and dropped a ladder. "Kagome, your friends are here."

Kagome said, "What? Who? Don't let them see me come from the well."

"But they came from the well too," said the woman.

"What?" Kagome climbed out of the well and tripped over the edge in her haste. She looked up as Shippou giggled and said, "Shippou, how'd you get here?"

Shippou said, "Well we were out near the well and we fell in and ended up here."

Kagome said, "We?"

Shippou looked around and said, "Where'd he go, he was holding that blue jewel thing as we went through the well."

"What blue jewel?" asked Kagome as she pulled herself up.

The old man had watched for a moment then he had seen the boy walk off, he followed him into the storehouse. The boy walked straight to a long rectangular case, he opened it and said, "Old man."

The old man jumped and thought, 'How can he do that?'

"Whose was this?" said the boy as he lifted a bow and a quiver of arrows.

The old man said, "A priest gave it to me, he said his name was Mikurugi."

The boy froze up and said, "Yes, I'll take it then, okay?" The man felt himself nod. The boy says, "It called me to it." The boy fell backward, asleep, holding the bow and quiver.

Kagome ran past the storehouse as she saw her grandpa standing outside of it. She called out, "Grandpa!"

He turned to look at her and said, "Kagome, your friend here just touched a sacred bow and quiver, it was supposed to be kept for him."

"Whatever gramps," said Sota from behind Kagome. "Hey mom, their over here," Sota called out.

Shippou said, "Kagome, its almost dark out."

"Yeah, lets get inside," Kagome said.

An hour later the boy woke up and looked around. He was on a couch in a large room; he got down and stood up. "He's awake," said Shippou from behind him.

The boy walked past Shippou and said, "Where is this?"

Kagome said, "My house."

Inuyasha stood in the kitchen and said, "Hey, how did you get here?"

He looked very suspicious but Kagome said, "Inuyasha! Don't be rude."

The boy nodded and he said, "I remember, a shrine, it was just like this one."

Kagome's mom said, "You remember a shrine? Have you ever visited here?"

Kagome said, "No, he has amnesia, he might be remembering things."

Kagome's mom said, "Maybe we should call a doctor, I'll call one, Sota, Grandpa, let's make some tea too."

The three left into the kitchen, leaving Kagome, Shippou, Inuyasha, and the boy in the room.

The boy froze up as he said, "Tonight's a waxing crescent isn't it?"

Kagome said, "What? How did you know?"

The boy whispered, "Oh no." He looked around and grabbed a blanket next to him, covering himself.

Kagome looked at him and said, "What's wrong?"

The boy slid down as Inuyasha growled, "Wolf! But where?"

Everyone in the room asked, "What?"

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and the boy panicked but Kagome said, "Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha said, "There's a wolf demon here." He sniffed for a moment and said, "It's the runt."

Kagome said, "What?"

Inuyasha picked up the bundle of blankets and held it aloft. A bushy tail waved frantically as small teeth tried to bite Inuyasha's hand. Kagome looked at the boy and said, "He's a demon?"

"No, he's only a half-demon," said Shippou.

The boy stuck out his tongue as he said; "Now you know, so let me go!" He kicked the hand that held him and said, "I said let go!" The room filled with a white light and Inuyasha shouted.

The light faded and Inuyasha held his hand as it shook.

Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha!" At the same time Shippou ran after the escaping form through the window.

As the two kids ran from the house Shippou yelled, "Wait!" He caught up to the boy and tackled him to the ground.

The boy yelled at Shippou, "Now you know! Now you can leave me like the others!"

Shippou said, "What? Hold on, that was a priest's power, but you're a half-demon, so how can you have the powers of a priest?"

The boy looked away, "I remember, I was adopted, but after they saw what I was they tried to get rid of me but they couldn't." Tears were running down his face as he continued, "I tried to develop my priest powers so I could control my demon side, but it only works with the moon." Shippou looked confused so the boy said; "When the moon grows my demon side gets more powerful, and when it gets full its too powerful to control. That's how my sister…" He turned away as tears flowed and Shippou climbed off of the boy, "My name is Ryuumaru." Shippou turned but the boy had fallen asleep.

A/N:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I win a bazillion dollars for getting the guts to post this, because I took forever to write and I was worried noone would like it.

Please R and R


	4. Food

Forgotten

Chapter 4: Food

Jordan Hartley

I do not now nor have I ever owned Inuyasha

The next day Ryuumaru woke up in a bed, he sat up and looked around, a scent caught his attention and his mouth watered. He ran over to the door where it came from and raced out, as he jumped down the stairs he landed in front of the girl, Kagome.

Kagome yelled and stumbled back as she said, "I was just about to go wake you up."

The boy sniffed and his stomach rumbled, "Food!" He raced past Kagome and into the kitchen to a plate of eggs and sausage. As Kagome's mom saw him standing there she asked, "Would you like some?" He nodded vigorously and Kagome and her mom giggled.

A half-hour later Ryuumaru sat at the table, rubbing his filled stomach. Kagome's eyes were bugging out as she saw the stack of plates on the table. She said, "Well, that was… scary. Now I got to go, I'm supposed to meet my friends today."

Ryuumaru said, "Can I come?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Um, you realize you have a tail and ears right?"

Ryuumaru flicked his ears and said, "Most people thought they were fake, that's how I could go out."

Kagome said, "I don't know…"

At that moment Kagome's mom walked in, she looked up and said, "Oh Kagome, me and grandpa are going to Sota's school for an awards ceremony, so you'll need to watch all your friends."

Kagome sweat-dropped, "All of them?"

Her mom nodded and said, "Got to go so be good."

Inuyasha and Shippou walked into the room, bickering, and Kagome said, "This is going to be a long day."

A/N:

This was just a quick chapter and I'm getting all excited about what I'm going to write next.

If you have any ideas please feel free to post them, I'll be sure to give you credit.

Oh, and I'm not so good at including a group of people in the same conversation so there's going to be a lot of split up groups.

Please R and R


	5. Incident at the Mall

Forgotten Descendant

Chapter 5: Incident at the Mall

By Jordan Hartley

I don't own Inuyasha

They set out, after finding outfits for each of them so they're ears and tails were hidden, and soon they arrived at the fast-food restaurant where they were going to have lunch. Kagome saw her friends and waved, "Hey you guys."

One of the girls said, "Hey Kagome, are you better now?" Kagome looked confused and another girl said, "When we call your house your grandpa said that you had gotten arthritis."

Kagome sweat dropped and said, "Grandpa! Yeah I'm fine."

The group of girls walked closer and at the same time, Ryuumaru hid behind Kagome's leg, for even though he had all his memories he still acted like an eight year old. Seeing this Shippou rolled his eyes and stepped forward. The girls looked at the demon and both half-demons and pulled Kagome aside to whisper. A few seconds later Kagome yelled, "WHAT? I'm too young for children!"

The three girls giggled and one said, "Whatever, then who are they?"

Kagome said, "Some friends, this is Shippou," pointing to the kitsune pup, "this is Ryuumaru, he's a new friend," looking down at the half-demon hiding behind her leg, "and you know about Inuyasha."

The girls shrieked and they started scrutinizing Inuyasha, "So he's the one." "Jealous boyfriend?" "He's not your type Kagome."

Inuyasha twitched, "I'm right here you know."

Kagome felt the tension so she tried to change the subject, she said, "Hey! How about we get lunch."

Ryuumaru's stomach rumbled and the girls giggled as one of them said, "Yeah, sounds like someone else is hungry too."

Ryuumaru nodded and blushed as he pulled on Kagome's skirt. She knelt down and said, "What is it?"

Ryuumaru whispered, "She goes to my school."

Kagome said, "What?"

He continued and said, "Before I came to the feudal era, I remember her." He pointed to one of the girls and said, "In my P.E. class."

Kagome said, "Hey Kana, did you have a Ryuumaru in your P.E. class?"

The girl, Kana, thought for a moment and said, "Oh yeah, Mikurugi-kun, he was really cute, but quiet so I didn't get to talk to him, but he's been gone for a while."

Ryuumaru stood blushing for a second then giggled, Kana asked, "Why do you ask Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the giggling boy and said, "No reason." She then said to Ryuumaru, "That means you went to my school too."

One of the girls said, "They have the same name right?" she asked indicating Ryuumaru. Kagome nodded and they continue chatting.

Inuyasha and Shippou attract Kagome's attention as they were fighting to the side, and Ryuumaru is watching Kana and blushing.

An hour later, after eating a few cheeseburgers and introducing everyone, they were all walking in a mall, looking into any shops that interested them, Inuyasha mumbled incoherently, as Shippou and Ryuumaru ran around, playing tag. Kagome and the girls were currently looking in a shop filled with cutesy baubles and stuff, when a woman yelled, "KYAAAA! GET AWAY!"

Ryuumaru stood in front of a woman, who was holding out her hands and flailing. Ryuumaru was completely still as Shippou tried to pull him away, but he held strong and stayed glued to the spot. The woman was yelling, "You came to haunt me, leave me alone!"

The group of girls was confused, and Inuyasha walked forward, "That woman saw his face and freaked out."

The woman was now in hysterics and Shippou finally got Ryuumaru to budge, he dragged him away and Inuyasha picked him up as they all moved away as a crowd gathered.

As they were all walking away, Kana said, "Hey, that was Mikurugi-kun's foster mom."

Kagome said, "What?" Kana explained that Ryuumaru was adopted and had been brought to school by that woman. As she finished Kagome whispered, "So she recognized him…"

Ryuumaru finally stirred in Inuyasha's hands and said, "Sister… Where'd you go? Why did you have to go? Come back, please." He had a glazed look in his eyes but the only ones who saw or heard him were Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha.

Once they had gotten out of the mall, the group of girls looked nervous as one of them said, "Well, see you Kagome."

"Bye you guys," Kagome said. They said their goodbyes and they walk off. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was still holding Ryuumaru, and said, "Lets just get home."

A/N:

Hey, I got my fifth chapter done… WHOOP!

Dances

Exclamation mark pops up Oh yeah, in the third chapter Shippou goes through the well because he was holding on to Ryuu, thanks for pointing that Blaise…

Me: Blink Why are there claw marks on my head?

Inu: Everyone will find out in the next chapter.

Me: Then what are you gonna do?

Inu: Cracks knuckles Just you wait.


	6. Tragedy and Fluff

Forgotten Descendant

Chapter 6: Tragedy and Fluff

By Jordan Hartley

I don't own Inuyasha

Ryuumaru faintly recognized when they got back to the temple, and he felt Inuyasha put him down on a bed, but then he just lay there and cried.

Inuyasha and Kagome were talking when suddenly they heard a scream; Shippou raced in and said, "Ryuumaru's thrashing in his sleep!"

Inuyasha said, "Why are you so worried?"

"He's tearing everything up!" replied Shippou.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha followed Shippou into the room, where Ryuumaru thrashed in his bed, tearing at the bed and sheets with his claws. Shippou stood back as Kagome tried to get to Ryuumaru; she got up to the bed, but jumped back as she was almost whacked with a flying tail. She stood back and said, "Inuyasha help me."

Inuyasha stepped forward and made a grab for Ryuumaru's hands. He caught them and Kagome stepped forward and said, "It's okay, you're safe."

Ryuumaru's eyes were watering as he said, "They hurt her, for protecting me, and then they, and they killed her!" He collapsed onto the bed, as much as he could with Inuyasha holding onto his hands. Kagome came up and removed Inuyasha's hands and grabbed Ryuumaru.

This time, Ryuumaru calmed, he curled up in her arms and sniffled. Kagome patted his head as she sat on the bed, "Inuyasha, can you watch him while I make some tea?" When he nodded she set down Ryuumaru and walked out of the room, with Shippou on her heels.

After she left Inuyasha turned to Ryuumaru and said, "So, what happened?" Ryuumaru looked up at him, confused and Inuyasha said, "With your sister, yesterday you were talking about her and today you were tearing up the room, so what happened?"

Ryuumaru said, "She made me safe." It was now Inuyasha's turn to look confused and Ryuumaru continued, "When anyone picked on me when I was little, she protected me, even though I wasn't her real brother she said it didn't matter, that I was her brother. Although my parents didn't think so, they hated me, because they didn't know I was a half-demon." Inuyasha nodded and remembered his mother; she had protected him, while his brother had been the one who hated him.

Ryuumaru said, "After I turned 8, the people who picked on me thought that I should be killed, but my sister… she, she protected me and they killed her by accident."

Ryuumaru was now teary-eyed, and Inuyasha said, "Well, maybe I was too rough on you." Ryuumaru looked at him and he said, "I was raised just like you were, except it was my mother that protected me and made me feel safe." Ryuumaru looked at him as Inuyasha's eyes took on a far off look.

Inuyasha was startled out of his trip down memory lane, by a small half-demon climbing into his lap. Inuyasha said, "Hey, what are you…" He looked down at Ryuumaru and he quieted, Inuyasha didn't know why, but he seemed to be more open with the fellow half-demon. He yawned loudly and suddenly felt very sleepy. He looked down at Ryuumaru and saw that he had fallen back asleep, in his lap. Inuyasha yawned again and before he knew it he was asleep.

Kagome walked in a few minutes later and almost bugged out, here was Inuyasha, the one who usually acted so mean and cold, asleep with Ryuumaru curled up in his lap. Shippou said, "What happened?" Kagome didn't say anything; she just took the cups of tea she had brought back into the kitchen.

A/N:

Me: KAWAIINESS! Dies Oh, and just so you know, THIS IS NOT A YAOI. This was just some fluffy kawaiiness. Hmmm, theres a sword in my back…

Inu: I WOULDN'T ACTUALLY DO THAT! NEVER AGAIN, I'M NEVER DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU AGAIN!

Me: But I have a contract…

Ripping noises

Me: NOOOOOOOO Sob

Inu: There, no more contract.

Ryuu: Hey, are you bothering the author?

Inu: But he… he made us do all that, aren't you mad?

Ryuu: Not really.

Kag: Inuyasha! Sit!

Big boom

Inu: Grumble

Me: Okay, please R and R


End file.
